


Mayview High

by KmLegends



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Asexual, Bi, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, NB, highschool, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KmLegends/pseuds/KmLegends
Summary: A group of life long friends throughout theyre journey in the last year of high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, this is my first official story on here so I’m excited! <3

"Kayleigh, what is the square root of 4096?" Mrs Carey asked sternly. "Kayleigh!" she continued.

"Y-yes!" her head shot up as she stared into the teachers seemingly soulless eyes. The teacher looked as if she was about to explode.

Mrs Carey sighed,"What is the square root of 4096?"

"Um..." she replied as the teacher awaited her reply, "64?"

"Correct," she looked disappointed that Kayleigh had gotten it correct. This teacher looked for every excuse to give anyone a detention, especially Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looked back at a piece of paper that she had been writing on and read it to make sure it made sense.

'Dear Chy,

I've been thinking a lot about me and how I don't really like dating guys, I think I like girls. I've wanted to tell you for a really long time but I haven't had the courage. 

So I just wanted to ask you if you might want to go to dinner with me on Friday? As more than friends, it's okay if you don't want to. We can just be friends but if you want to go on a date with me just put your answer on this letter and give it back to me.

Sincerely, Kay.'

She looked up at the clock and noticed that it was a few seconds until lunch so she starts packing all of her books into her bag and then the bell rang. 

Once she left the classroom she got a text from Quinn.

Quinn: Hey, meet us in the MV coffee shop like always.

Kayleigh: Sure, cya there!

Quinn has left the chat.

She walked down the corridor to her locker and put her books in neatly. Suddenly, her locker shut right in front of her face. She jumped and turned to see the menacing glare of Jax Jones who was holding a piece of lined paper in his hand. "What do you want Jax?"

"Did you leave something in Maths? he asked curiously as he twirled a piece of paper in his hand. I looked at it in confusion. "Dear Chy-" he began to read it aloud.

"Omg! Where did you get that!?" she whisper yelled.

"In maths, dumbo,"

"Give it to me!" she grasped toward the paper but he pulled it out of her reach before she could take it from his hands.

"Only," he continued,"If you come with me to the Evergreen with me on a date, let's say... tomorrow? And the room I booked-"

"You fucking creep," she spat.

"Well maybe i'll just show this love letter to the whole school," he shook the paper just above her reach. 

"Ugh, fine," she groaned. She could see the widest and most disturbing grin creeping across his face. She started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow, baby," he said flirtatiously as he slapped Kayleigh on the butt.

"Omg. What the fuck?!" she whispered to herself and then ran off to the café.

It took her 5 minutes to get to the coffee shop but that 5 minutes felt like an eternity. Her mind was just flooding with thoughts about the repulsive jock that she was forced to go on a date with the following day.

Once she has arrived at the café she spotted all of her friends sitting in a booth. "Hey! Kayleigh, over here!" shouted Cole as he waved his arm high in the air. She walked glumly over to them.

"Hey Kay, what took you so long?" Chyler asked compassionately.

"O-oh I um," she said and thought of an excuse,"I left my sketchbook in Maths,"

"Mrs Carey must've been furious," Alex laughed.

Kayleigh fake laughed,"Nah, fortunately she wasn't there,"

"That was lucky," replied Chyler curiously. She had this weird tone in her voice but Kayleigh ignored it. Kayleigh fake laughed again then sat down with them. They talked for 30 minutes, but it was mostly Cole, Alex and Chyler because Quinn was on their laptop, then they left but Quinn asked Kayleigh to stay back.

"Hey Kayleigh, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"U-uh y-yeah i'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine. Don't I look fine?" she said panicking as she shared a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" they replied.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is good and normal with me!" she said not very convincingly. Quinn just stared at her until she told the truth,"Don't look at me like that. Okay okay, i'm not fine. I'm being blackmailed,"

"Blackmailed! By whom?" she asked attentively.

"Jax Jones,"

"That fucking creep?" they said as if the were not surprised,"Yeah he is the actual devil incarnate and I will help you," Kayleigh smiled. Then both of them walked hurriedly back to Mayview High before anyone got worried that they were gone too long.

To Be Continued...


	2. Love Letter

As they got back to school they saw a lot of the football team whistling and winking in Kayleigh and Quinn's direction. "Shit, he told the whole football team," she sat on a bench and shrunk into a ball. She could hear whispered conversations people were having about her. 

"How come that loner gets to go out with him, he's too good for her"

"I thought she was a faggot,"

"She is such a fucking slut,"

Ugh. She hated it, how everyone who had payed no attention to her before is now talking crap about her all because she was "going on a date" with Jax. 

Then suddenly a girl stood up on top of a table and said,"We shouldn't talk about people like that, I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school," she starts to cry while she's speaking,"I wish I could bake a cake out of rainbows and smiles and... we could all be happy,"

"She doesn't even go here!" someone shouted, then the girl ran away crying.

"Well she tried at least," Kayleigh said to Quinn while shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go to class,"

Once they had arrived at Art class Mrs McDonaugh started talking, "Okay, so today we are going to be drawing a portrait of the person sitting next to you, you have 35 minutes to do so,"

Everyone put their heads down to draw, everyone except Jax Jones. He was staring over at Kayleigh and every time she lifted her head she saw him either winking or blowing a kiss. What a disgusting creep. Kayleigh just kept her head down and tried not to react but all she could think of while drawing was how much she wanted to report him or, even better, strangle him.

35 minutes pasted and Kayleigh and Quinn has finished there artwork. "Okay 35 minutes is up, everyone pencils or pens down," Mrs McDonaugh instructed. Mrs Mcdonaugh was Kayleigh's favourite teacher, she was nice and didn't shout a lot. The teacher walked around the room and studied each of the students work.

Then the bell rang and they had to go to Design & Tech. Design & Tech flew by really quickly because it was really easy for Kayleigh. Then the bell rang again and they could finally get out of there. Once Quinn and Kayleigh left Design and Tech they both got a text.

Alex: Hey, who's house are we going to tonight? x

Cole: Not mine, my mum and her girlfriend are looking after my cousins. It's gonna be hell for them.

Chyler: Aha, my house is really messy and we can't really come today because my dad needs it for work.

Quinn: Well it's mine or Kayleigh's. I vote Kayleigh's.

Chyler: I second that.

Cole: Same.

Kayleigh: Fine it's my house tonight.

Quinn: Yay!

Kayleigh and Quinn walked off to Kayleigh's house to meet with everybody else. It took 10 minutes by bus to get there but they seemed to have gotten there first."Where are they?" Quinn asked rhetorically. 

It was 5 minutes until everybody else showed up but they were acting very strange. "Hey guys, are you all okay?" Kayleigh asked, she was quite concerned. She looked over to see Chyler looking a lot gloomier that usual. 

"Are you going on a date with that son of a bitch Jax tomorrow?" Alex said a few minutes later.

"Y-yeah," Kayleigh looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"What the hell Kayleigh! He is the literally devil incarnate!" Chyler shouted. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Omg Chy, I'm so sorry," Kayleigh said as she walked over to Chyler and embraced her in her arms as she quietly sobbed. "What happened that it made you this upset?"

"H-he... he," she sobbed

"It's fine you can tell us," Kayleigh stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Then Chyler cleared her through to speak.

"Um, he, well he," there was a slight pause," he tried to take advantage of me"

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OKAY THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING BACK TO WHERE HE CAME FROM!" Kayleigh shouted, she was really riled up now.

"Woah, calm down Kay," she said in a soothing voice. 

"How can I calm down. That disgusting asshole tried to take advantage of you!" she said a tiny bit quieter than before. "When did it happen?"

"Kayleigh, it doesn't matter when or why. I'm okay now,"

"It does matter! You matter and he does not!" 

"Yeah, I'm going to go kick his ass," Cole shouted.

"I'm coming too!" Quinn shouted.

"Let's fucking go!" Alex shouted. All of them got into Cole's car and drive back because football practice was on and they were sure that's where he was.

To be continued...


	3. Trouble

As they got back to school they saw a lot of the football team whistling and winking in Kayleigh and Quinn's direction. "Shit, he told the whole football team," she sat on a bench and shrunk into a ball. She could hear whispered conversations people were having about her. 

"How come that loner gets to go out with him, he's too good for her"

"Someone told me that she is gay,"

"She is such a fucking slut,"

Ugh. She hated it, how everyone who had payed no attention to her before is now talking crap about her all because she was "going on a date" with Jax. 

Then suddenly a girl stood up on top of a table and said,"We shouldn't talk about people like that, I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school," she starts to cry while she's speaking,"I wish I could bake a cake out of rainbows and smiles and... we could all be happy,"

"She doesn't even go here!" someone shouted, then the girl ran away crying.

"Well she tried at least," Kayleigh said to Quinn while shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go to class,"

Once they had arrived at Art class Mrs McDonaugh started talking, "Okay, so today we are going to be drawing a portrait of the person sitting next to you, you have 35 minutes to do so,"

Everyone put their heads down to draw, everyone except Jax Jones. He was staring over at Kayleigh and every time she lifted her head she saw him either winking or blowing a kiss. What a disgusting creep. Kayleigh just kept her head down and tried not to react but all she could think of while drawing was how much she wanted to report him or, even better, strangle him.

35 minutes pasted and Kayleigh and Quinn has finished there artwork. "Okay 35 minutes is up, everyone pencils or pens down," Mrs McDonaugh instructed. Mrs Mcdonaugh was Kayleigh's favourite teacher, she was nice and didn't shout a lot. The teacher walked around the room and studied each of the students work.

Then the bell rang and they had to go to Design & Tech. Design & Tech flew by really quickly because it was really easy for Kayleigh. Then the bell rang again and they could finally get out of there. Once Quinn and Kayleigh left Design and Tech they both got a text.

Alex: Hey, who's house are we going to tonight? x

Cole: Not mine, my mum and her girlfriend are looking after my cousins. It's gonna be hell for them.

Chyler: Aha, my house is really messy and we can't really come today because my dad needs it for work.

Quinn: Well it's mine or Kayleigh's. I vote Kayleigh's.

Chyler: I second that.

Cole: Same.

Kayleigh: Fine it's my house tonight.

Quinn: Yay!

Kayleigh and Quinn walked off to Kayleigh's house to meet with everybody else. It took 10 minutes by bus to get there but they seemed to have gotten there first."Where are they?" Quinn asked rhetorically. 

It was 5 minutes until everybody else showed up but they were acting very strange. "Hey guys, are you all okay?" Kayleigh asked, she was quite concerned. She looked over to see Chyler looking a lot gloomier that usual. 

"Are you going on a date with that son of a bitch Jax tomorrow?" Alex said a few minutes later.

"Y-yeah," Kayleigh looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"What the hell Kayleigh! He is the literally devil incarnate!" Chyler shouted. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Omg Chy, I'm so sorry," Kayleigh said as she walked over to Chyler and embraced her in her arms as she quietly sobbed. "What happened that it made you this upset?"

"H-he... he," she sobbed

"It's fine you can tell us," Kayleigh stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Then Chyler cleared her through to speak.

"Um, he, well he," there was a slight pause," he tried to take advantage of me!"

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OKAY THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING BACK TO WHERE HE CAME FROM!" Kayleigh shouted, she was really riled up now.

"Woah, calm down Kay," she said in a soothing voice. 

"How can I calm down. That disgusting asshole tried to take advantage of you!" she said a tiny bit quieter than before. "When did it happen?"

"Kayleigh, it doesn't matter when or why. I'm okay now,"

"It does matter! You matter and he does not!" 

"Yeah, I'm going to go kick his ass," Cole shouted.

"I'm coming too!" Quinn shouted.

"Let's fucking go!" Alex shouted. All of them got into Cole's car and drive back because football practice was on and they were sure that's where he was.

To be continued...


End file.
